Though it take 1000 years
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Set during the thousand year war in Asgard, from Superman comic 761. Wonder Woman and Superman join Thor's army in defending Asgard against a demonic horde. Over the centuries, these two comrades come to regard each other in a different light. Could the Greek maiden finally be the one to melt the man of steels heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Pairing:** Wonder Woman/Superman

 **Series:** DC, Superman Comics

 **Rating:** **Type:** AU

 **Summary:** Set during the thousand year war in Asgard, from Superman comic 761. Wonder Woman and Superman join Thor's army in defending Asgard against a demonic horde. Over the centuries, these two comrades come to regard each other in a different light. Could the Greek maiden finally be the one to melt the man of steels heart?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DC comic characters or anything from the universe of DC. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to DC comics for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()

It was in this place that Clark finally saw Diana in a new light.

Suddenly transported to Valhala, the two of them had been thrust into the midst of an ancient, ongoing and deadly battle. Plain old good and evil, with the world at stake; everything was simple… black and white.

For the first decade at least.

Thor, their greeter to this new plain of mystical existence, had explained how they were now in the realm of the Gods and time worked differently. He had also made a passing mention at being the Norse deity connected to thunder.

Diana understood immediately where they were and launched into battle.

Clark had watched in wonder, on that first day, as she sprang into action. No thought or hesitation. There was no doubt in her mind of her duty.

She had often explained how the life of an Amazon was about duty. Clark hadn't really grasped the concept until he heard her agreeing to stay for centuries, if need be, to rid the worlds of evil.

Diana was committed.

How could he leave her?

At first, he could hear the voice of his wife in his head. He imagined her crossing her arms and glaring at him. "She knows what she's doing," Lois would say, "She has no right to drag you into this."

That image of Lois had been so perfectly clear in his mind, but Clark couldn't leave Diana to battle uncountable hoards of evil alone. Lois would surely understand that.

Or so he kept telling himself.

But after the second decade of war, her image began to blur about the edges. Her voice began to loose its accent.

Thor was a constant at his and Diana's side. He boomed with laughter after each battle won and gripped them fiercely to his breastplate, singing of their victory and the vanquished at their feet.

He wondered at Clarks countenance; how the alien managed to keep his oath in the face of such temptation.

"I will not kill," Clark had stated, feeling a guilty pride swell in his chest.

Thor had laughed and given him a heavy slap on the back as he said he had not meant that oath and then directed a glance toward Diana.

For a moment, Clark was caught off guard as she stretched to sweep her cloak about her and join them.

He tried to ignore the comment from the God, but had to admit that Diana had been on his mind a lot over the past thirty years.

The next decade was spent contemplating his fate. For every meter of ground gained in battle, another was lost down the line. And, though they were fending off the enemy in their droves, they kept coming and the side of good was diminishing rapidly.

Clark wondered if he could actually die in this place.

He wondered if Diana could.

At night he thought about what would become of them; how many years they had fought, if they would ever get home…

Diana slept close to him. Her breathing would ease him and help him sleep.

Then he would think of Lios... and tried to remember the colour of her eyes.

After fifty years Thor declared he was going to rally more troops to their cause and, in a dramatic clap of thunder, disappeared.

Clark rolled his eyes, but Diana has said it could only be a good thing. It could only mean that he would return to Lois that much sooner.

Clark wasn't sure what to say in return.

()()()()()

Diana was made for this war. It was simple good against evil, right against wrong, victor and vanquished... much easier than the world of man.

And yet, without her time in the world she would never had met Kal.

He was a source of constant wonder, surprise and confusion.

Here was a man with almost limitless power and yet he refused to kill even the foulest of creatures.

In Valhala, Diana remained uncertain if her friend's choice to stay by her side was a wise one. But it was important to Kal; as important to him as Diana herself.

At night she allowed herself the indulgence of thinking on her own guilty pleasure at his presence.

She knew it cost him dearly and that he missed his wife, Lois, profoundly. But even though this mythical epic war was not his to fight, he remained at Diana's side. There was nowhere she could be he could not find her.

Many times she had reminded him that he had no commitment to fight alongside gods and demi-gods against demons. But Kal would simply look at her with wide, ocean blue eyes and smile. "I have a commitment Diana," he would say, shaking his head as though it was obvious.

The commitment was to her, because she was his friend; because he loved her… Diana wasn't sure she liked the selfishness that surfaced when she thought of their relationship.

She had kept him from returning to Earth… to his wife… because she enjoyed his company. She enjoyed how he made her feel about herself.

Diana was not blind. She was aware of the many admirers whose attentions and affections she claimed; none of whom held any of her interest.

On occasion, she would think of Steve Trevor. But her feelings for him were more fascination. From living on an isolated island with only female company, she had been introduced to a different way of thinking. It was new and exciting… and addictive.

After years of listening to the other women in the league, she came to realise that what she had felt for Steve was nothing more than infatuation.

Diana berated herself for trying to believe a falsie.

She realised she hadn't loved Steve when she had first met Kal.

Kal El of Krypton had stood before her as a shining example of what man should be. And even if their methods or ideals clashed, they held and cherished a mutual respect.

It had taken a while to realise she loved him.

Learning that he had already given his heart was a hard thing for Diana to adjust to. It weighed heavily in her for years after.

She pretended that the feelings she had for Kal El were honourable friendship, but in private she admitted feeling her chest constrict when he left her to go back to Lois each night.

But Lois was not with them now.

And it had been over a hundred years.

Make-believing Kal had trapped himself in Valhalla for love of her kept Diana fighting. Knowing she would be by his side all day; that he would not leave her. She knew that by nightfall he would have prepared their beds, which had grown closer and closer over the past few decades…

And Diana knew that his eyes… Kal's eyes were the last things she would see before sleep and the first things she would see when she woke.

How could she not be in love?

()()()()()

Clark watched as Thor returned to his comrades after another lengthy absence. He brought with him a band of demi-gods and ancient war lords who had all been promised various wishes in exchange for defending Valhala.

All the war weary souls left on this plane were glad to see the titanic figure boom into the great hall and announce his success in conscripting several newcomers.

Clark was a little less overjoyed, casting a critical eye over the band the God of Thunder had brought before them. Amongst the straining muscles, long hair and sharpened teeth were a few possible heroes. They were no Justice League… but perhaps they weren't all a loss.

Then his attention was drawn by Thors great voice booming, "Diana!"

Trying his best to restrain himself, Superman watched Wonder Woman cross the hall and embrace the deity.

It was a reaction that caught him off guard with the strength of emotion he felt. A frown deepened across his brow as he watched his friend fall into the arms of the goliath that was laughing with joy and holding her close.

Superman tried to push away the revelation that the primary feeling overtaking him was jealousy… jealousy? Really? Wasn't he beyond that?

The Kryptonian in him shook his head. What a ridiculous thing; to be jealous of another man. Was he not spoken for? Did he not have a wife?

And though it had been over a century, Clark still thought fondly of Lios. He thought of her stubborn lip, which quivered when he was near… of her soft skin that surrendered when he took her in his arms…

And though he couldn't remember her middle name and her voice was now a distant memory, he still felt the need to recall his engagement.

But Diana was so close…

Thor boomed with laughter and swung a smiling Diana up into his arms.

Clark struggled to stay where he was and not snatch the Amazon from the Norse God.

It was a ridiculous reaction. But his blood boiled.

Thor set the woman down and gave her a hearty slap on the back. Clark stifled the snort of amusement as he watched Diana frown.

 _Wait-a-go on impressing the lady, meat-head._

A childish smugness overtook him then, as he noted his friend's reluctance while the God hugged her closer and took her hand.

Diana had never minded him holding her and often rushed into their vice-like embraces. A slightly less welcome thought of how snugly her rounded form fitted his snapped into his mind.

He pushed it back and watched as Diana was introduced to the newcomers. She seemed as impressed as Clark had been on first observation.

That was until the draggle parted and a man turned and bowed to her.

He was not like the others, Clark observed with chagrin, he seemed to beam with goodness and humility. A demi-god, Clarks Kryptonian side whispered.

Tilting his head slightly, he heard Thor introduce the man as Heracles.

It made sense; he was suitably muscled and tanned for a Greek, humbled and abashed as a mortal would be in the face of such beauty as Wonder Woman. He was also exactly what Diana would find attractive in a man; fighting for justice, struggling to prove the right in the world… a hero.

The peace Clark had felt a moment ago was forgotten.

Heracles smiled and gave a dip of his head in greeting, taking Dianas hand and kissing it politely.

Diana blushed slightly and Clark found himself stood next to her in an instant, reaching out and saying; "Hi there. I'm Superman. Glad to have you with us."

 _Smooth._

Heracles smiled and accepted his hand, wincing as Clark put more pressure on the shake than was necessary.

"I have heard of you Superman," Heracles gave a nod of his head, "I am told you are a great champion… the Man of Steel."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "And I have heard of you, Heracles. I had thought you a myth. But I am learning that myth and legend are true and in this world."

"We do have a tendency to crop up," the demi-God smiled.

"Like a bad penny," Clark smiled back.

Diana inserted herself between the men, placating the demi-God and wishing him well in the battle and telling him she hoped she would see him later that evening at the shared meal.

Clark smugly watched the other man leave.

"That was ungracious," Diana said in no uncertain terms.

Superman felt the blush raise up from his toes to his hairline, "What? I was welcoming him."

Diana looked at him a moment, "Heracles is here to assist us in battle and did not deserve your abrupt dismissal. Explain to me why you treated him so."

He was stunned… and embarrassed into stuttering, "I… well… I…" then, in a flurry, it was blurted out, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Dianas wide eyes beheld him, "I can not think you, of all people, have just said those words…"

Clark held his breath a moment… why him, of all people? "I care about you…" he replied lamely…

Diana eyed him for a moment, as though searching his very soul. "You do not own me, Kal. I can speak to whomever I choose."

Clark was dumbfounded, "I didn't mean…"

"You have marooned yourself here, with me… for what? Out of responsibility?" The conversation took on a dangerous edge as Dianas eyes hardened… "Do not presume I am in your debt."

"Diana," Clark began, feeling abashed, "I didn't think you owed me…"

"Good," Diana said with a firm nod, "I should not have expected you to. You are free to leave whenever you wish, Kal-El. I would not think less of you."

She held herself high, eyes trying to read him as she braced for his next words.

"I'm not going anywhere Diana," he said, looking straight back at her, "You stay and I stay."

A smile quirked the corner of her mouth and Diana nodded, turning away from him and walking back to the newly acquired soldiers.

"Besides," Clark added when she was out of ear-shot, "I have no one to go home to. It's been over 100 years." Lois would be a very old woman… if she wasn't already dead…

Clark looked at the empty space on his ring finger and thought about what he would return to if this war were to end…

()()()


	2. Chapter 2

()()()

He figured it must have been five centuries by this point. He had given up counting past 350 years.

Nobody on Earth would be alive to remember them.

Superman and all he stood for was a far-distant dream; Earth and her children may have fallen in on themselves by now.

Just as this place…

Chaos without end; the same mistakes made decade-by-decade, century-by-century… thinking each move had never been made before.

 _There was never glory in war_ , Clark thought… but Diana would remind him that they stood as the final line between the ether and their home. Without this group of fighters the scourge would swarm the Earth and destroy all in its path.

It kept Clark fighting… that and his friend, who now shared a bed with him.

They slept long hours in each other's arms, conserving body heat and trying to ignore the comfort they felt with one another... not thinking of what other comfort they might discover...

Each morning before battle Diana would bend to deliver the smallest kiss on Clarks cheek. He wished he could return the gesture, God knew there were times he felt a need and a longing...

He wanted to turn into the embrace... wanted to feel a woman's lips upon his... and he did love Diana... he supposed he had always loved her...

But that love didn't necessarily mean there should be a romantic relationship.

There was attraction, yes... they were both physically aware of each other...

There was nowhere the princess moved that the man of steel didn't notice; no one she spoke to that he didn't see.

Clark had started to wonder if any of their struggles made any difference. Did Diana think any more or less of him for the part he played at her side? She had to know that choosing to stay meant that he cared for her.

She had to know ... didn't she?

Didn't she?

Diana drew back… and, for an unknown reason, Clark felt his hand shoot out and grasp her shoulder…

She was so close… and soft beneath his grasp.

Wonder Woman gasped in surprise, blasting him with her sweet breath… making him want to taste her… feel her softness all the more…

And they had to do something… didn't they? He would have to reach out and kiss her, to touch her and feel her against his body. He had to know what it was to be with her…

But neither of them moved.

They hardly breathed…

Something had to happen.

It was only after an eternity passed that they both, somehow agreed to pull back from each other…

They couldn't do this.

Clark was married and Diana deserved better than being a fling or an affair.

They couldn't be together, no matter what their hearts and bodies might crave. No matter how close they continued to move in one another's hearts and minds.

They were so much more than lovers.

So much more than friends.

Dianna meant too much to him to even risk it…

And so he apologised and she kissed his forehead, understanding…

If it hadn't been for Lois…

If they had met earlier in their lives…

If the worlds were perfect places…

But they both agreed; it was never a shared conversation. More a look that told a thousand truths of five hundred years.

And…

And they both carried on, no matter how their hearts dragged with the weight of it all…

Battle after battle…

He treated her wounds when she was caught in battle… and relished the touch of her.

And she cuddled close to him at night, which held him together.

Until 700 years had passed and Hercules himself fell.

A castle in the heavens was liberated.

But was the cost worth the price?

The demi-god was nought but another soldier buried in the pointless cycle.

Festivities that night were muted and even Diana could not hide the pain she felt at a hero's passing…

She must have loved him, Clark concluded.

That night, in their tent, he watched her unclasp her battle armour and move behind the curtains to privacy.

It was better that way; he didn't have to look her in the eye.

"How are you?" He asked past the lump of fear in his throat.

The shadow behind the curtain paused…

"Fine," she answered. "I would be better if we won some definitive victories."

She wasn't wrong, but… "That's not what I meant."

Diana sighed… rounding the corner and approaching the bed. "I know," she admitted, placing a hand on the back of her neck and giving a stretch, "what do you want me to say?"

For a moment, Clark was speechless… trying to supress the feelings stirred by her unintentional display.

But Diana's eyes were on him and he could see it in her eyes; something had changed.

All the centuries of fighting had finally taken their toll on the Amazon Princess and as Clark looked on her in the torchlight of their tent he realised she looked weary.

She didn't seem tired or defeated… but she seemed deflated; that fire she held in her heart seemed to have dimmed.

Clark felt a sudden need to bring that fire back.

He reached out to her and she half-heartedly took his hand…

"Tomorrow, we will win back some of the ground we have lost," Superman promised.

Diana just looked at him, her eyes cold.

For the first time, he felt, she didn't believe him.

"Hey," he insisted, bringing her eyes to his as he shook their joined hands, "Hey… I mean it. We will win back some ground."

She angled her head, "Kal… the ground we win tomorrow will be reclaimed but two days later."

"Not this time," he insisted, "not if I can help it."

Diana looked at him a while, studying his face for truth and finding he meant every word… the thought brought a smile to the corner of her lips, "You mean it?"

If he really had to… to see that smile again… "Yes, I mean it."

There it was; the smile that dazzled in the dimness of this reality.

Diana moved forward and embraced him and he leaned back into the laughter they shared, falling onto the bed in a joy neither had felt for a century.

When the laughter calmed, Clark looked into Diana's sapphire eyes to see the sparkle restored and there were no regrets.

It took a moment for him to realise they were both heavily entwined on the bed; their bodies breathed in time…

Clarks heart pounded, but Diana's face hadn't changed at all… almost as if she hadn't noticed her long legs had woven about his… hadn't noticed how their arms encircled one another so tightly… that their lips were mere centimetres away…

And she moved.

His heart stopped.

Diana pressed herself closer, undulating upward… Clark closed his eyes…

Her breath whisper against his lips as she pushed herself upward and time slowed.

But instead of the expected embrace, Clark felt Diana cuddle into his side…

He looked down to see her nestled into his side, ready to rest and fall asleep in his embrace as she had every night for the last few hundred years.

And he felt guilty for his thoughts…

What would Lois have said?

Clark watched Diana fall into a deep sleep and realised one thing; life wasn't as black and white as had always seemed and, perhaps, he needed to let go of his high morals to finally live.


End file.
